Corpse Prison
by mistyterrain34
Summary: Michael Scofield, an inmate at Fox River Penitentiary ,his brother, Lincoln Burrows, six other inmates, and the Prison Doctor, Sara Tancredi, are all transported to Heavenly Host Elementary School, a phantom space, after an earthquake. While trying to escape the horrors that lie within, Michael and the others have to find a way to keep each other safe and sane.
1. Chapter 1: Sachiko Ever After

**Corpse Prison**

"Imagine something worse than Death Row..."

_**Disclaimer! This is a crossover of Corpse Party © Makoto Kendôin and Prison Break © Fox Entertainment.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sachiko Ever After**

"_New beginnings are often disguised as painful endings" ~Lao Tzu_

"Years ago, before Fox River stood, there was a school. An elementary. It was the site of many unnatural and horrific acts. One woman, a teacher, fell down a flight of stairs and promptly landed on her neck, killing her instantly." Michael paused, taking a breath to continue, but was cut off by a squeak. He closed his mouth and glanced around at the people in the room. It was a fairly small room, very simple in design, meant only of Prison Industries.

Seven people, not including him, occupied the room. Lincoln Burrows, a tall muscular man on death row, also Michael's brother; Fernando Sucre, an average man of Puerto Rican heritage; John Abruzzi, a man of Italian decent and looking for revenge; C-Note, a burly black man with a major chip on his shoulder; T-Bag, a seedy-looking man; Tweener, a haughty teenager that can't keep his nose out of other people's business; and Haywire, a thin, twitchy man in the psych ward.

The squeak had come from Sucre who was shivering. "Really, _Papi_, st-stop scaring us…" He whimpered, clinging on to C-Note. He frowned at Sucre. "Get your hands off o' me, Sucre! I ain't your girlfriend!" He snarled, shoving Sucre off of him. "Now, now, C-note. No need for violence here." Abruzzi said patiently. C-Note just scoffed. "Go on, Fish. What happened next?" T-bag sneered, leaning back in his chair. Michael stared at him. "A few months later, four children were kidnapped and murdered by a well-know teacher," He continued. "There was only one survivor: a young girl by the name Sachiko." Sucre whimpered again. Abruzzi grinned. "Sounds like something you'd do, T-Bag." He chuckled, staring pointedly at T-bag's messy hair. T-Bag grinned back mischievously. Lincoln gave Michael a small nudge. "Go on, Michael, I wanna know what happened." He said in a deep voice. Michael sighed and looked up. He stared at all of them in turn. Abruzzi and T-Bag were watching him, still grinning. Sucre had a running whimper and Tweener was picking at his teeth. Only Lincoln seemed really interested. Michael gave him a funny stare. His face darkened as a sly smile crept onto his face.

" There's a rumor. Some say that the dead teacher doesn't even think she's dead. On dark, nights like tonight, when not a star shines in the sky. When rain beats down mercilessly and thunder shakes ever bolt in the building, she wanders the corridors, going door to door, _knock_," He tapped his fingers on his knee. "_Knock_," He tapped them again. "_Knocking. _She opens the door with a creaking sound, calling out, "_Is anyone still heeeeere...?_"

The lights gave a slight flicker. Michael instinctively looked up. Several of the other inmates copied his motion, looking confused. _BOOM! _Michael flinched as thunder ripped through the air, echoing in his ears. Sucre whimpered, clinging onto C-Note again. Michael's eyes darted across the ceiling, observing the flickering. The drag of footsteps could only just be heard over the claps of thunder. Lincoln, who was closest to the door slowly turned his attention to it. "Michael..." He said slowly as the footsteps grew louder and stopped outside the door.

Knock,_ knock,knock. _Michael whipped around, facing the door. Abruzzi and Sucre froze. Even C-Note seemed lost for words. The air remained at a stand-still, silence gripping on the atmosphere in the room. Then the lights completely flickered off. Sucre gave a tiny yelp and Lincoln barked at him to shut up.

_Crrrreeeeeeeeeeak..._ In the darkness of the night, the door slowly creaked open. A hand appeared in the crack, a chilled woman's voice whispered, _"Is anyone still heeeeeeere?"_

_"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGH!" _Abruzzi, Sucre, C-Note, and Lincoln all screamed in unison. _CLICK! _The lights suddenly flicked back on, good-natured laughing filling the tense room. Michael blinked and was suddenly staring into the light brown eyes of Dr. Sara Tancredi, the prison doctor. The other inmates just stared at her numbly. She laughed again. "Well, well, well, Scofield! Telling ghost stories to the other Boy Scouts?" She said teasingly. Suddenly, Michael felt pressure on his neck. "You set this up, didn't you!?" Sucre cried out in a slightly shrill voice. Michael chuckled softly, pawing at Sucre's arm. Lincoln did a face palm and T-Bag gritted his teeth in irritation. Sara smiled and beckoned Michael. "Come on, Michael. Time for your insulin." She said cheerfully. Lincoln shot Michael a questioning look as Sucre let of of Michael's neck. Michael rubbed his neck and glanced at Lincoln who mouthed, _insulin? _Michael ignored this and headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Michael looked back as a voice called after him. Haywire was looking at him with his usual crazed look. He shuffled forward until he was in the center of the room. "I-I want to try something muh-my mom told me about." He stammered. C-Note rolled his eyes. "The psych-ward guy should just go back to where he belongs." He grumbled. No one paid any attention to him. Haywire beckoned all of them to the center. Once everyone had formed a circle around him, he began shuffling around in his pockets until he finally pulled out...

"A paper doll?" Lincoln asked aloud. Some of the other convicts echoed his question. Haywire gave a brisk nod. "Y-Yeah," He responded. "It's for a good luck charm. It's suppose to bind us all together." Almost immediately, Lincoln stepped away from T-Bag, who stepped away from Abruzzi, who stepped away from C-Note, who stepped away from Tweener, who stepped away from Michael. "Oh, hell no! I ain't gonna be bound to that pedo!" Lincoln growled, glaring at T-Bag. T-Bag shot him an equally mutinous look. Sara stepped between the two of them, pushing both of them away from each other gently. "Wait, let's give Haywire a chance to explain his charm." She said kindly. If Haywire was grateful, he didn't show it.

"Alright, come in closer." Haywire instructed. It took a few moments, but eventually they all shuffled forward reluctantly. "Now, everyone, grab a piece of the paper doll. It doesn't matter where, just make sure you're touching the paper." Everyone reached forward and snagged a piece of the doll. Michael grabbed part of the right arm with Lincoln. They both exchanged glances before reverting their attention back to Haywire, waiting for the next instructions. "Okay, here's the tricky part. Everyone has to say, 'Sachiko, we beg of you' for every person who's in this room." Haywire said. T-Bag shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Ya know, he's pretty darn focused for a nutter." He muttered under his breath to Michael. Michael ignored him. "What happens if we don't?" He asked. Haywire looked at him with a stare that bore into his soul and made him shudder. Giving a twitchy shrug, Haywire replied, "Then I g-guess it fails." He leaned in a little closer, prompting the others to lean in as well. Abruzzi leaned in a little too far and bonked Sara on the head. "Sorry!" He said, embarrassment filling his eyes. Sara smiled and waved him off.

"After we finish saying, 'Sachiko, we beg of you", pull the paper at the same time. Ready?" Haywire asked. "NO!" Sucre yelped, but no one listened. They nodded to Haywire, who nodded back. "Alright, one, two..."

"Sachiko, we beg of you!  
Sachiko, we beg of you!  
Sachiko, we beg of you!  
Sachiko, we beg of you!  
Sachiko, we beg of you!  
Sachiko, we beg of you!  
Sachiko, we beg of you!  
Sachiko, we beg of you!  
Sachiko, we beg of you!"

Then all at once the sound of ripping paper sliced the air, and for a moment, Michael thought he heard a very faint scream. Silence. Everyone stood in the circle, a piece of the doll in one hand. "Now what?" C-Note broke in. Haywire did his twitchy shrug again and smiled in a disturbing way. "Now our friendship is bound together!" He announced joyfully. Lincoln gave him a hard stare while T-Bag muttered, "'Friendship'. Pah!" Haywire stuffed his piece of paper in his pocket. "Keep the piece somewhere safe, okay?" He said. Michael, placing his piece in his pocket, felt a little disappointed. Sighing, he shrugged it off. Sara placed her piece in her I.D. before calling Michael. "C'mon, Michael." She said. Michael nodded and turned, heading for the door.

A sudden, violent tremor made him stop in his tracks. The shaking didn't stop. Michael stumbled as the shaking worsened. He sensed panic was starting to spread like a wild fire. "Earthquake!" C-Note yelled, falling onto the ground. "Everyone, under a table or desk!" Sara shouted as debris started showering down from the ceiling. Michael was shocked. He couldn't move as things began to crumble around him. Then someone yanked his hand and dragged him under a desk. "Dammit, Scofield! Do you have a death wish o' somthin'?" T-Bag snapped over the intensifying shaking. Michael didn't respond. A loud snapping noise made his head jerk up in surprise. He only faintly heard someone scream, "The ground! It-"

Then he fell into darkness.

* * *

**Chapter 1 finally finished! Sorry for the wait, but I lost my notebook containing the original story. I hope you all are excited to see the next chapter of _Corpse Prison. _I can't wait to get Chapter 2 out! Leave a review, as they help me out a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2: Heavenly Host Elementary

**Corpse Prison**

"Imagine something worse than Death Row..."

_**Disclaimer! This is a crossover of Corpse Party © Makoto Kendôin and Prison Break © Fox Entertainment.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Heavenly Host Elementary**

_"We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light_."_ ~Plato_

**Lincoln and Sara**

Lincoln stirred feebly. His body ached all over. He only vaguely remembered that an earthquake had just occurred. "Mm...argh...Mikey?" Lincoln groaned. He was greeted by silence. That was unusual. He lifted his head and looked around. What he saw made him give a small gasp. Instead of the P.I. room, he was lying on the floor of what appeared to be an old, rotting classroom. Holes, big and little, covered the floor, walls, and ceiling. Darkness swirled around outside of the shattered windows. Broken desks and chairs littered the ground and a dripping noise was the only thing that broke the silence.


End file.
